


Cheesy lines and cold weather

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Ennoshita is dense, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: When the song ended and the crowd cheered he felt more than he hear the sharp yelled laugh by his left and he turned his head to meet the most improbable person he could hope to meet by chance: Tanaka Ryuunosuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I still dedicate this to Ennoshita's birthday 3 months later?

Two hours. He had set his phone alarm two hours before the time he had to leave so he could be on time to get a good place, maybe even the front row. He thought that two hours would be enough to take a shower, put on some clothes and leave. He wasn't wrong. Two hours was indeed time enough to do everything he needed to and he would be in Shibuya with plenty of time to spare.

 

If everything went the way he planned and he didn't sleepily pressed the snooze button of his alarm and enjoyed a carefree thirty minutes nap before the realization hit him awake and he jumped – actually fell – out of bed with wide eyes and the complete certainty that he was screwed up. He crawled up his bed again, patting the mattress to find his phone. He checked the time hoping he was not that late but the big numbers on his screen made it really clear that he had to leave his house at that exact moment if he was hoping to get in time. “Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! OH, SHIT!”

 

There was no way he could leave the house without a shower, though. The cons of being so self conscious with his hygiene! He striped naked in a matter of seconds, jumping under his shower only to be received by the torturing awakening cold water. He shivered there jumping from foot to foot trying to endure it as he washed himself as fast as he could and jumped out almost slipping on the cold wet floor. Back to his bedroom, the open window let the chilly wind in making Ennoshita cry out loud as he ran to close it before turning his attention back to the pile of clothes on his closet, from where he dug some clean ones. He put on his coat in the end and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing black jeans whose size was a little bit too small for his tights and black coat over a long sleeved red and black stripped shirt. His disheveled hair had grown a lot and now was almost hitting his shoulders but it was still easy to hide it under a black beanie. If he had time, he would put some eyeliner on but he had to leave at once. He shoved his phone and wallet on his pockets and left. He was three blocks away when he realized he forgot his keys. Running back to catch them he realized the concert tickets were left where he had put them the day he bought them: in the middle of his  _Song of Ice and Fire_ copy on his bookshelf. He sighed on relief, shoving the ticket on his back pocket and ran away again, this time having even less time to get there.

 

Ennoshita thanked never leaving volleyball all the way to Shinozaki station. He was out of breath and sweating, but he made it in four minutes and he walked into the station at the exact moment the train left. He stared at it was it went away and asked himself if he still wanted to go to that damn show even if he was surely going to miss the beginning. It was a pity to get so late but in the end, even if he only got there on time to get the last song, Omibouzo was always worth it. He braced himself rubbing his hands on his arms as his blood pressure started to settle down and he got more aware of December's cold wind. Next train got in on time and Ennoshita ran inside with a smile. He let himself fall on the seats and discretely rolled his eyes, turning his face away when a couple sitting in front of him started to kiss.

 

He dared to side eye them a couple of times not because he was annoyed, but because he was quite envious. Even though society would not be very pleased to see a couple kissing, nobody would dare to say anything to a straight couple kissing on the subway. Even the couple of old ladies sitting a little farther then him weren't paying attention to the lovey doves over there. Nobody cared for straight people expressing affection anymore. Things would be different for same sex couples and Ennoshita knew that very well.

 

He wouldn't dwell on that, though. Being gay was tough everywhere and he had decided not to get down for it.

 

Especially on Christmas. Especially when he was going to a see Omibouzo live. Especially on his birthday's eve. No amount of straight people being affectionate would get him out of his good mood.

 

“Well, maybe that amount of straight people.” he mumbled to himself as his train stop at Shinsen station and he simply couldn't get out because suddenly a large crown of couples decided to get in, pushing Ennoshita away from the exit before he could get out of the car. He watched, horrified, as the train started to move again and the mechanical voice announced the next station. He made his way out thought the mob when they got to Komabatodai and stared at his phone screen to figure how late he was. It was little past nine, so the show was probably starting now. He took a deep breath and started to run.

 

How he made it alive and fast to the show house he would never understand. His heart was beating so fast that he thought that maybe it would jump out of his ribcage at any moment. He stop by the entrance out of breath and smiled. He was there at least. For a second his heart almost stop beating when he searched his back pocket and didn't find the concert ticket but then he remembered switching it to the pocket on his coat. He could hear Omibouzo voice getting louder as he walked in. He ran upstairs dodging the couples using it as an official make out place. God, he was single! He was so damn single in a Christmas day. Sometimes life wasn't fair.

 

He let himself get lost in Omibouzo's insane rap and closed his eyes jumping together with the crowd as they yelled the lyrics in their many voices as one delightfully off tune. When the song ended and the crowd cheered he felt more than he hear the sharp yelled laugh by his left and he turned his head to meet the most improbable person he could hope to meet by chance: Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

 

It was him and somehow he was pretty much as Ennoshita remembered him to be. His head still shaved in the same way and his laugh still sharp and loud. He had gotten older, of course. His shoulders seem to be broader and his hands seemed stronger when he rubbed the back of his head. As if he was sensing the intense stare at him, he tilted his head and his eyes meet Ennoshita's surprised face. There was a pause moment when Ennoshita could almost see Tanaka's brain engines working to figure out the obvious as he squinted his eyes staring right back at Ennoshita's and then his mouth opened up in a big O as his jaw drop and his eyes widened, a smile growing big on his pretty lips.

 

"Chika-!"

 

He yelled at the same time the new sing started rolling. Ennoshita didn't hear anything but truth to be told, he wasn't paying attention to anything else. His ears had turned numb and he felt like he was flying. His fingertips turned into ice stones and he mumbled a couple of loose words as Tanaka walked into his direction, dodging the people in between them. Ennoshita felt like shoving his head on the ground at every step he took because he was sure the warmth he was feeling on his cheeks were pretty visible by now.

 

"Holy shit! Chikara!" he yelled. Strong arms capture Ennoshita in a bear like hug and he felt his whole skin shiver to his touch. "I can't believe it!"

 

Around them the crowd was cheering and chanting together with Omibouzo but all Ennoshita could think of was Tanaka's arms around him. He thought that all those years they have been apart would have done their job by now and he would be over but now that Tanaka was actually there, he wasn't so sure anymore. Tanaka step back and looked at him with his characteristic big smile. He yelled something that Ennoshita couldn't understand.

 

“What?”

 

“I said I haven't seen you for ages!” he said again. That time he leaned in and spoke closer to Ennoshita's ear. “I can't even believe you are here!” as the cheering grew louder by the end of another song, he finally turned his eyes away from Ennoshita and dazed at the stage. A sea of raised hands were separating them from the front row. Tanaka wasn't aware of his hand on Ennoshita's shoulder but Ennoshita was and it was making him annoyingly excited. Omibouzo was talking to his big public. Tanaka leaned in again. He didn't need to yell now. “Are you here with someone?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Good! I'm hanging out with you then!” 

 

Tanaka was still a fun company to have. He was loudly and bright and full of enthusiasm and Ennoshita couldn't help but feeling a little bit drunk on his excitement. They jumped and screamed and yelled the song as loud as they could, shoving his hands in the air as the rest of the crowd was doing the same thing, so at the time Omibouzo finally said his goodbye, Ennoshita realized he had had more fun at those two hours then he had in months and mostly it was because Tanaka's bright presence was there too.

 

Ennoshita wondered if he should say goodbye, or better stating, how should he do this. Because he was pretty sure Tanaka was tired and would probably head home. So he should rush to get away.

 

 

“Chika?”

 

 

“Huh?” he blinked. Tanaka was staring.

 

 

“Do you have time now? Like....for a coffee or something.”

 

 

He stared speechless for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” and then he let Tanaka lead him outside, awfully conscious of Ryuu's hand around his wrist.

 

Although Ennoshita was quite familiar with Shibuya, he didn't remember anywhere they could go. Tanaka, on the other hand, seemed to be almost a human version of Google Maps and he smirked annoyingly beautifully when they walked into the almost empty Mcdonalds. They sat side by side on the last table of the place where they could actually talk with some kind of privacy. The cashier and the other two workers exchanged looks but nobody said anything.

 

 

"So, are you hungry? What do you want?"

 

"I don't know." Ennoshita mumbled. He patted his pockets for his wallet. "Maybe a Big Mac? I don't know if I have enough money, let me check--Tanaka!" by the time he got his money, Tanaka was already gone.

 

He came back with their food and a warm smile. Did he ever stop smiling?

 

 

"I'll pay you later."

 

 

"It's my treat."

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. Even if they were friends, having someone buying him things was quite unusual. He wasn't that close with anyone anymore. Suddenly a sharp sting on his stomach made him realize he was missing his school days back in Miyagi. Missing that time when he was much more open to others and when his friends were close as siblings to him. Ennoshita was an only child so he had grown used to that kind of loneliness of never having someone to truly share everything with. Karasuno made him feel like he suddenly got a lot of siblings to deal with. Bright, intelligent, kindhearted, stubborn and annoying siblings that colored his dull life with emotions. 

 

When high school was over, he felt like a used rag doll to realize everyone was getting their shit together and he was falling behind. He watched as Nishinoya got in a professional volleyball team, Kinoshita got a job in a big company and Narita got accepted into Med school. He had heard that Tanaka was doing very well too. He heard the news about Daichi and Suga living together and he heard about Kiyoko-san adopting a kid. Then, little by little he started to let go of them. He would still see them talk and would still check them out on social media once in a while but aside from that, Ennoshita resumed to live his lonely life accepting his colorful days were over.

 

He went to college and made new friends. Good friends. Good people who would be kind to him and invite him over to hang out even though he would find excuses not to go almost ninety percent of the time.

 

He lifted his eyes from his fries to stared at Tanaka. Now that they were sitting side by side so close that Ennoshita could feel Tanaka's leg almost brushing his, he could not believe they haven't talk for almost five years.

 

"How long has it been?" Tanaka asked. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

 

"It's been a long time." he shrugged. "Around five years."

 

Tanaka sighed. "I should punch you for disappearing." he teased. Then there was silence while Tanaka's attention was fixed on his food. "Everybody misses you."

 

"It's not like I'm dead, Ryuu. Stop being this serious."

 

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I?" he nagged. "You just decided to make up a new life for you, right? Forget about Karasuno and us, country folk, right?"

 

Ennoshita laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong."

 

"Why did you leave?"

 

"There was literally nothing else to do in Miyagi once high school was over, Ryuu." he shrugged. "So I came to Tokyo. As everybody else."

 

"You could have stay in contact, you know?"

 

"I do." he agreed. "And I really should. I'm sorry."

 

Tanaka huffed. "I'm not getting you off the hook that easily." they finished off their meal in silence. It felt almost like home to be this close to each other again. There was a nice calm atmosphere in sitting beside each other eating in silence. Ennoshita always thought it was amazing how Ryuu could be so silent and calm every once in a while. "Chikara?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You wanna make a hole in my face? Stop staring."

 

Bright red tainted Ennoshita's cheek. "I'm sorry."

 

Tanaka guffawed, drawing people's attention. "It's nice to see somethings didn't change." he said.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You always stared at me too much. It was quite scary sometimes."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Yeah. You never noticed?"

 

"N-No."

 

He laughed again, not that loud this time. "You are amazing, Chikara." he teased, bumping his knee against Ennoshita's leg. "God! I missed you."

 

"I kinda missed you too, Ryuu."

 

"Kinda missed me? Wha--? Chikara! You are horrible!" he teased feigning the most offended reaction he could. The warm smile on his face when Ennoshita laughed was one of the cutest thing Ennoshita used to love about Tanaka. "Don't laugh!" he said in a useless scold. He was chuckling too. "You are horrible!"

 

"I'm sorry." he said.

 

Laughter died turning into a cozy silence again. Ennoshita stared at the soda cup on his hand and suddenly he felt like telling Tanaka a bunch of things. It was not like he was 17 again and his life was still a mess. He was a man now. He could handle. He had to handle. He was stronger now. He would be able to deal with whatever reaction Tanaka might have and, besides, nowadays they didn't even have to see each other in a daily basis. Goddamit. They didn't have to see each other at all. He had nothing to lose.

 

He almost expected his hands to start shaking or sweating but they didn't.

 

"Listen, Ryuu..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'm gay."

 

He glanced over Tanaka and their eyes met. "Is that why you stopped talking to us?"

 

"I di--that's not the reason."

 

"Because...you know...we've been friends with Nishinoya all this time and he had never been anything close to quiet about his sexuality. You do remember that, right?"

 

"Yeah, but--"

 

"Like, he was pinning on Asahi since day one and he used to be so fucking annoying talking about him all the damn time and when they started dating it was even worse. I mean. They never said anything officially, but everybody knew they were dating. Like...you did know, right?"

 

"Kinda of." he admitted. Nishinoya was always someone Ennoshita admired. Especially because, somehow, being out seemed to be so simple for him. For 17-year-old Chikara, the very thought of being out was anxiety attacks, nightmares and insomnia. "It's not that I didn't think our friends wouldn't understand."

 

"Hm."

 

"I guess I was just generally afraid of being out most of the time. " he confessed.

 

"I see." he sighed. "So why now?"

 

" I don't know. I guess it felt good to come out to someone I've known for so long." he smiled. "And besides I'm 22 now. I guess I'm too old to hide."

 

Tanaka chuckled. He looked at his phone screen before glancing Ennoshita again. "You're actually 23."

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's past midnight. Happy Birthday." he laughed to Ennoshita mildly confused face. "Well, this time I was the first."

 

He remembered then that Tanaka and Nishinoya had this weird quarrel going on since first year about who was gonna be the first to congratulate the others on their birthday. Often they would drag Kinoshita into it. Nishinoya was almost always winning. Things got pretty bad when Tanaka was the first to congratulate Asahi on their first year. After that Nishinoya went wild and took things way more seriously than he needed to.

 

 

"Man, I wish Noya was here just so I could rub it in his face."

 

"How petty of you." he giggled. Apparently, his shape was the only thing that grew up on Tanaka: inside he was still the same funny guy Ennoshita remembered.

 

"Yeah. I'm the worst." he mumbled. He picked up his phone, opened the camera and tossed his arm over Ennoshita's shoulder. "Com'on. Let's take a picture so I can make him feel defeated."

 

He waited for Ennoshita to get into a pose, his hand firmly grasping Ennoshita's shoulder. Ennoshita put his hand in the middle of Tanaka's back and tilted his had to the side, raising his left hand in a peace sign. Tanaka tilted his head to the left so their temples were almost touching and flashed off his tongue as he snapped the picture. "Oh. It's a good one." he said, showing it to Ennoshita whose only attention was the little silver ball on Tanaka's tongue.

 

"Did you got your tongue pierced?" he didn't plan to sound that excited about a piece of metal but he couldn't help. He watched as Tanaka chuckled and nod. His hand worked faster than his brain and he grabbed Tanaka's face, thumb gently pulling his lower lip down. "I wanna see it." there was a little blush on Tanaka's cheeks. He slowly let his jaw drop and purse out his tongue a little bit so Ennoshita could see better.

 

The following silence was a little tense. Tanaka watched immovable as Ennoshita stared at the silver ornament in his tongue. His stomach got a little cold when Ennoshita leaned in just an inch, lips barely parted in such an inviting way.

 

"How does it feels?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"The piercing."

 

"Good. I mean. Normal." he shrugged. "I don't know."

 

"Ah."

 

He couldn't help but giggle. "Ah?" he teased. "That's all?"

 

"What else should I say?" Ennoshita chuckled.

 

"I don't know. Maybe ask me how does it feels to kiss someone with a tongue piercing."

 

"How does it feels to kiss someone with a tongue piercing?"

 

"I don't know. Wanna find out?"

 

Everything went dead quiet.

 

Ennoshita stared at Tanaka in shock starting to feel his cheeks getting warmer. He covered his face with both his hands and nervously laughed. "Shit, Ryuu! Don't say such things with that plain face!" He bent over the table mortified. His heart raced and he was feeling the world dumbest person for taking something Tanaka Ryuunosuke said seriously. Even if it was just for a second. He heard Tanaka laughs too and his hand patted Ennoshita's head.

 

"Sorry for the joke."

 

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay. It's not like I'm going to take you seriously anyway."

 

"I almost feel like I should be offended by that." he chuckled.

 

Some kind of warning was telling Ennoshita to leave. His poor heart seemed like it never fully recovered from his high school crush on Tanaka and he was sure that spending time with him, after all those years, was not the most intelligent move to make. He was fidgeting with his own thoughts too much. Besides him, Tanaka was watching him in silence.

 

"I should get going." he said, after what seemed to be several minutes.

 

“Now?”

 

“Well, If I have any intention to get home, yes, I gotta go now.” he nibbled on his lips and chewed all the words he wanted to say. What exactly he was feeling was a mystery even to himself. He didn't get up or made any move that indicated he was going to leave soon. He just stared at Tanaka in silence like he was waiting something he didn't even know what was.

 

Tanaka sighed. “Well, then I guess I'll walk you.”

 

“You don't really need to.” Ennoshita said. “I mean, it's not like I don't know the way or anything.”

 

“The subway station is on my way home.” he shrugged as they walk outside. The chilly wind hit Tanaka's face making him squint his eyes. Ennoshita rubbed his hands on each other and tried to warm them up with his breath as they walked side by side in silence.

 

“Say something.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“I don't know. Anything. It feels weird when you are so quiet. Its so unlike you.” Ennoshita confessed. “I guess I'm still used to you being loud and talkative that when you just don't say anything, I feel weird.”

 

Tanaka choked on a laugh. “I can be quiet, you know?”

 

“I know. I know.” he chuckled. “I just...don't feel like it suits you, you know what I mean?”

 

“I guess I do.” he agreed but said nothing else until Ennoshita elbowed his arm, making him laugh. “What?!”

 

“Say something, Ryuunosuke!”

 

“Fine, fine. Gosh, Chika.” he complained. “Your elbows remains as strong as before.”

 

 

“Well, they have to be, huh? Especially when you are being a prick like that.”

 

“I'm being a prick?”

 

“Yes, you are!”

 

“Just because I'm quiet?” he guffawed “Is it that bad to walk in silence with me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Ah, Chikara! This is so mean of you!” Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita's arm gently, pulling him closer. “C'mon, it can't be that bad.”

 

“It's not bad. It's...” he shrugged. “I don't know. I kinda missed hearing your voice.” he bumped his shoulder on Tanaka's when the later laughed. “Don't you dare making fun of me!”

 

"I wouldn't make fun of that." he said. They slip to a comfortable silence. Tanaka bumped his elbow on Ennoshita's arm twice just to make him laugh.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing." he said before he bumped on Ennoshita's arm again.

 

Chuckling, he did the same. "What, Ryuu? Quit it!"

 

"I feel...like there is a million of things I wanna talk to you about."

 

Chikara kept chuckling. "You usually feel like talking a million things with everyone, Ryuu." he said.

 

"It's different." Tanaka pointed out. "Because usually I feel like I should meet this person a lot of times and we should hang out a lot but then...now with you..."

 

"What? You don't feel like hanging out with me a lot? Wow, that's cold! I feel hurt, Ryuu!" he mocked and he laughed when Ryuu took it lightly.

 

"That's not it." Tanaka said. "I just don't feel like letting you go right now. I wish you didn't go home and we could stay talking on and on."

 

Ennoshita stopped walking. He stared at Tanaka as he tried to calm the flock of butterflies in his stomach. He repeated mentally to himself that Tanaka was only missing his friend and that he was too damn old to keep feeding that stupid crush.

 

Tanaka scratched the back of his head. "Shit. You gonna mock me till the end of days, won't you?"

 

Something on him was always so alluring to Ennoshita. He didn't even know how to put on words but that was something on Tanaka that would melt Ennoshita even when he was trying really hard not to make a fool of himself. "I won't." he shrugged.

 

"You won't make fun of me?"

 

"Oh no. I will! Rest assured that I will." he laughed. "But...I don't exactly need to go home...if you really don't want me to."

 

Tanaka smiled fondly. “I guess I should ask you to come over and force you to stay up for the rest of the night.” He said.

 

It wouldn't be the first time. Back in high school, whenever they had a group study things would escalate to a sleep over – usually on Kinoshita's house since his parents were far more easygoing than the others' – and whenever they had a sleepover, sleeping were not on schedule. “Like old times.” Ennoshita said with a crooked smile.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But far more quietly 'cause we won't have Noya screaming on the background.”

 

Tanaka chuckled. “I don't know. I'm pretty good at doing background screaming.”

 

“Sure you are.” he said. “I guess you are pretty good at making noises.”

 

“Yeah. And I can moan pretty well too.”

 

The statement got Ennoshita's cheeks to burn. He thanked heavens that the street were not that much illuminated for Tanaka to see him in such state. Even thought he thought he should say something, he couldn't put himself to. Especially because that stupid flock of useless butterflies was still flying around his stomach and he was afraid that they would escape if he opened his mouth so he just forced a laugh and kept walking with his cold shaking hands and hot pinkish cheeks. After that, he gave up on keeping a conversation with Ryuu because he knew that he was in danger. One thing was to come out to your high school friend but pulling him close and kissing him was something else and it was exactly that what Ennoshita felt like doing. Tanaka was giggling right beside him. All he wanted to do was push him against the wall – any wall – and kiss him until he was out of breath. Tanaka passed his arm over Ennoshita's shoulder, getting them closer than he should. “What are you getting so triggered about? Wait! Are you blushing?”

 

“No.” he turned his head, trying to avoid Tanaka's gaze. “And Get off me, Ryuunosuke!”

 

Tanaka was having his fun with all that situation. His steady hand on Ennoshita's shoulder kept the later from getting away as Tanaka leaned in. “Were you imagining it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Me. Moaning.” he explain. He was still too close for Ennoshita to actually answer something. “Well, were you?”

 

“No.” he lied. The images of Ryuunosuke undressed, mouth open in a silent scream, body trembling as he came on Ennoshita's mouth were now engraved on his mind and that was something Ennoshita didn't want to think about. “I think you're drunk.”

 

“I'm not drunk.” he sighed. His hand softly let go of Ennoshita's shoulder and he step back. Scratching the back of his head, he looked up at the sky and sighed once more. He opened his mouth to say something but gave up, smiled and shrugged. “So are you coming over or not?”

 

“If you want me to.” Ennoshita shrugged again.

 

“Well, I asked. Didn't I?”

 

The walk to Tanaka's place was both funny and weird. Every step was filled with expectation and dread. Ennoshita's hands were sweating and trembling. Tanaka was rambling about something but Ennoshita couldn't pay any attention. His heart was pounding on his chest like it was about to break his ribs. He tried to focus on something, anything that would keep his breathing from hitching every two seconds. How could Tanaka be so damn poisonous to his composure?

 

“You know, you could at least pretend to pay attention to what I'm saying.” Tanaka said. Ennoshita's cheek tainted in red again.

 

“I'm sorry. I guess I just got lost for a minute. What were you saying?”

 

Tanaka shrugged. He played with his keys on his hand, tossing them up and catching them as they fell. “It's nothing important.” the tip of his tongue danced on his lower lip. “You don't need to do that if you don't feel like it.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Staying.” he said. “Looks like you got a lot in your head and I don't wanna trouble you that much.”

 

“You are not troubling me.” he smiled. “I don't like to walk home that late all by myself, so staying over is really fortunate. Besides, I didn't think you would not want to trouble me.”

 

“I'm a decent person, sometimes.” he chuckled. “Anyway. Here we are.” Tanaka's apartment building was a quite old three-floor construction. The ground floor was almost completely taken by a large glass window with a pink sign on it. Almost hidden at the extreme left, there was a door that lead to the stairs to the up levels. Each floor was divided into three apartments and Tanaka's were on the third.

 

Tanaka's place was not big nor overdecorated. The living room had nothing more than a couch, a coffee table, a shelf – to Ennoshita's surprise -, a TV and a couple of bands posters on the walls. The kitchen, beneath the living room and at the right, was separated from the living room with a half wall that worked as both a shelf for basically anything and a place where Tanaka used to take his breakfast. Across the small corridor was the bathroom and at the end of it, Tanaka's bedroom. They walked in and Ennoshita got quite frustrated to realized it was still cold. He considered if he should take off his coat for a minute.

 

“I'm sorry. My heater is gone and I don't really care for the cold so I didn't bother fixing it.” Tanaka apologized. He dumped his keys and phone at the table. “Do you want something to eat or?”

 

“We just ate, Ryuu.” Ennoshita said. The cold floor under his feet was giving him chills so he tip toed in a very ridiculous way and jumped on Ryuu's couch, pulling his legs up against his chest. Only then he noticed Tanaka was still staring at him. “What?”

 

 

“What was that?” there was a grin in his lips that was the perfect proof that Ennoshita was screwed.

 

“Don't.”

 

“No, seriously. What was that..?” he mimicked Ennoshita's weird tip toe walk in a very exaggerated way.

 

“Your floor is cold as fuck and my socks are not that thick.” it didn't matter his reasons, Tanaka was already laughing. He fell on the couch, right beside Ennoshita, arms around his belly, eyes closed and that weird specific shark-like laugh that Ennoshita used to love so much. “Quit it!” he complained. “It was not that funny!”

 

“Of course it was.”

 

“I see you still have this kindergarten grade sense of humor. It's disturbing.”

 

“I find you lack of sense of humor is far more disturbing.”

 

“Sure you do.” Ennoshita said, rolling his eyes. He let his head fall back and rest it on the couch. Tanaka was staring at him in silence. He shivered. “Why is your house so damn cold?”

 

“Do you want me to heat you up?”

 

Ennoshita mentally yelled at the butterflies on his stomach. He wanted to say yes. Maybe test how far Tanaka would go on those mindless jokes but his heart was foolish and he knew he couldn't let his guard down. Instead, he chuckled. “I bet you don't fix your damn heater so you can toss this cheesy line on every girl you bring over.”

 

It was Tanaka's time to laugh. “Who said I bring chicks over?”

 

“I know you, Ryuunosuke.” he said. “You've always been some kind of a ladies man.”

 

Tanaka's laugh got higher. “Dude, I'm starting to think you went to school with somebody else.” he said. “I was a complete loser at that time, Chika. You know it damn well!”

 

“Well, but you've grown now! I bet your love life is far more interesting.”

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you on this, darling, but my love life is very dull and boring.” he said. “I barely have time to work and study.”

 

Ennoshita turned his head to Tanaka. “I didn't ask what you do for a living. I'm sorry.” he realized. “What a lousy friend, huh?”

 

“I guess we talked but we didn't really talk.” he said. He laid his head on the couch too, a few centimeters from Enoshita's. “I didn't ask what you do either.”

 

“Didn't you?”

 

“Well, if I did, I forgot.” he chuckled. “But answering your question: I'm a baker.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. I have a bakery.” he stared at Ennoshita in silence. “I can almost see your brain engines trying to come up with a joke. Don't bother. Nishinoya probably already made all of them.”

 

“Damn you, Noya!” he joked.

 

“Yeah.” he giggled in a whisper. Silently and softly his hands went to Ennoshita's face and he stole a lock of hair from under Ennoshita's black beanie. “Did you hair got long?”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Let me see.”

 

“It's probably a mess.”

 

“I don't care. Let me see it.”

 

Ennoshita pulled his beanie off. Honestly, his hair was a mess. He was well sure he didn't comb or washed it for the past couple of days so it was, in his opinion, a disaster. On Tanaka's opinion it was messy, but still adorable. He played with Ennoshita's hair, wrapping it around his fingers. “It's cute.” he whispered. “You look cute with your hair down.”

 

Ennoshita laughed. “You shouldn't be wasting your smoothness on me.”

 

Tanaka rolled his eyes and sighed. “Dear God, Chika, how can you be so dense?”

 

Before Ennoshita could say anything – actually, before he could even understand what Tanaka was talking about -, Ryuu got closer. His fingers who were once playing with Ennoshita's hair, now were firmly placed on Chikara's neck. They lips touched softly at first. Something like fire exploded inside Ennoshita. His stomach froze. Tanaka's thumb softly caressed the sensible spot under his ear. Tanaka's lips parted and he sucked gently on Ennoshita's upper lip, his tongue brushing on it. When Tanaka pulled away, he stared at Ennoshita's surprised – and completely red - face waiting for a reaction.

 

“What was that?”

 

“That was a kiss.”

 

“I know, Ryuu, I'm not dumb.” he sighed, covering his face with his hands. He sat up straight, getting away from his friend whose taste he could still feel on his lips. “I mean...what was that for?”

 

“Well...I've been trying to do this all night.” he confessed. “You didn't notice?”

 

“What?”

 

“I was flirting with you.”

 

“No, you were not.”

 

“Yes, I was.” Tanaka laughed. “I'm sorry you didn't like it.”

 

“I didn't say that.” Ennoshita said. He turned his face again to meet Tanaka's glaze.

 

“Oh, so you did like it!”

 

“I didn't say that either.” Grinning, he watched as Ryuu leaned over again, coming closer to him. “I'm still trying to decide it.”

 

“Wanna try it again?”

 

How could he say no when Tanaka had that charming smirk on his lips. Ennoshita had always been a sucker for wild boys anyway. The second time their lips met, there was no fire exploding inside Ennoshita. No, this time it felt like time had stop. His very body melt on Tanaka's touch. He opened his mouth to welcome Tanaka as he pleased and Tanaka did what he wanted. His kiss was demanding and strong, just like Ryuu's personality. This time, when they pulled apart, Ennoshita's face didn't turn red.

 

“I should have done this earlier.”

 

Ennoshita laughed. If only Ryuu knew how long ago that earlier meant on his opinion. He cup Ryuu's face and smirked. “I agree.” he kept his eyes open as he leaned in for another kiss and watched as Ryuu closed his own. Ryuu's hand were softly resting on his waist. Ennoshita's heart cried. He wasn't sure what Tanaka meant with all that but he sure as hell would go with the flow and see where that would take him. Maybe, next morning, Tanaka would regret everything and they would never speak again. Still, if that was the case, Ennoshita was happy enough to get far more than he actually allowed himself to hope for. He thought that it was probably a dumb move, but he would let Tanaka do whatever the hell he wanted with him.

 

Their lips met once again. Ennoshita melted.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in December and I just finished it now so i guess it can get a little messy in the middle. I sure hope you guys like it.  
> I completely stole Omybouzo from Lovely Complex. (I gotta rewatch it!)  
> See this as a warm up for Ennotana week!  
> See you later.  
> ♥


End file.
